Many software applications can execute operations based on information related to a user's preferences. For example, some software applications may execute operations based on user settings. In some examples, each software application can store data, such as user settings, on the computing device. In some embodiments, malicious software can alter the stored data, which can cause a user to inadvertently visit a malicious website or download a malicious file, among others.